San Diego Comic-Con International
San Diego Comic-Con International, commonly referred to as simply Comic-Con and a variety of other adjusted names, began in 1970 as a comic-focused convention, but has since then grown to be a major annual event to promote numerous media franchises and their products, be they toys, comics, TV shows, movies, etc. It is held from Thursday to Sunday in July, in San Diego, California, United States, these days at the San Diego Convention Center. Unlike the American International Toy Fair, San Diego Comic-Con International is open to the public, though passes to get into the convention tend to sell out within a few hours. Visitors can expect to be treated to sneak-previews of and the scoop on upcoming products, creator panels, special contests, and the chance to buy exclusive merchandise created just for the convention. Though ever-evolving, Comic-Con is still a male-dominated event. When in 2010, Mattel used the convention to fully launch Monster High, that was an unexpected and bold move, especially since the new franchise's stand was no less spectacular than the ones of the well-established franchises. However, the results were favorable, and Monster High has had a stand at the convention since. 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 was held from July 22 to July 25. The SDCCI exclusive was a greyscale edition of Frankie Stein's 'Basic' doll, which came with a greyscale edition of 'Basic' Watzit, a special diary, and a unique profile.Spotlight on Mattel's Monster High [SDCC 2010] 2011 San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 was held from July 21 to July 24. The SDCCI exclusive was a Ghoulia Yelps doll dressed up in Dead Fast-themed attire for her own visit to Nekrocon, the Monster High equivalent of Comic-Con. The doll came with a special diary. SDCCI 2011 saw a contest hosted for convention guests, Facebook users, and Monster High visitors to vote between three characters. The winning character would see a doll release in 2012. The contenders were Wydowna Spider (then called Daughter of Arachne), Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, and Scarah Screams. Scarah Screams won the vote. 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International 2012 was held from July 12 to July 15. Mattel had a Monster High stand as usual, but in addition to that a panel. The panel was held on the 13th from 15:00 to 16:00 at room 24ABC. Garrett Sander, Rebecca Shipman, and Natalie Villegas, (Monster High toy designers)and Eric Hardie (Monster High copywriter)will reveal new characters, and elaborate on their inspiration for them. Additionally, "Ghouls Rule producer Ira Singerman, and voice actors Debi Derryberry and Erin Fitzgerald will discuss the making of the ''Monster High'' cartoon series. This part of the panel will be moderated by Audu Paden. There will also be a costume contest, and a showing of preview scenes from "Ghouls Rule". The exclusive will be a Scarah Screams and HooDude Voodoo 2-pack. The Monster High stand contained the primary main line dolls of all characters, plus 'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen and 'School's Out' Draculaura. Gil had his Skull Shores doll on display on account of that being his only doll out at the time. Next to the ensemble were three cardboard silhouettes, not unlike what was on display at Toy Fair 2012 in preparation of Rochelle's reveal. However, where the Rochelle silhouette was in the shape of her profile art, the three silhouettes at Comic-Con all were based on art of Ghoulia Yelps. Each of them had the text "To Be Revealed day!" on them, with the days being Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. On Thursday, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood was revealed. On Friday, Polterghoul and Wonder Wolf were revealed. Finally, on Saturday, Catrine DeMew was revealed. Program Whether you’re rocking a freaky-fab MH outfit on the convention center floor, or following along from the comfort of your catacomb, Monster High is bringing you all of the fangtastic fun from this year’s San Diego Comic-Con! For those guys and ghouls haunting the Comic-Con Convention Center, Monster High is celebrating Freaky-Fab 13 at Comic-Con! • 7/13 (10a-11a): Stop by for a Twitter Fan Meet Up (First ever MH Tweet Up!) at the Mattel signing area! • 7/13 (10a-11a): Fans checking in on Foursquare will receive an MH SDCC bag at the Mattel signing area (only 100 bags available to the first100 fans to check in)! • 7/13 (3p-4p): MH designers and character voices are sure to thrill you at Monster High’s first ever Comic-Con Panel! Including an exclusive freak-peak at never before seen content from our first ever DVD – “Ghouls Rule!”, a Q&A session with our panelists (who are rumored to be discussing new student bodies…), and a costume contest with killer prizes (given out by our panelists, no less!) for the winners that will leave fans screaming in excitement. PLUS, only fans attending the panel (or lucky enough to score one during the Foursquare event from 10 – 11 a.m.) will get their paws on the epic Monster High comic con bags!) The panel will be held in room 24ABC. • Remember to share your MH Comic-Con pics with other student bodies on both the MH Facebook page, and your own pages – including any scary-cute pics you take in the official MH fan photo booth! For all monsters: • Dying to ask a question at the MH Panel, but can’t make it to SDCC on 7/13? Tweet a question to @MonsterHigh by Friday 7/6, and yours might be picked to be answered at the end of the Q&A session! • Keep a close eye on your iCoffins: Monster High will be reporting live via Twitter, and Ghoulia will reprise her role as special Comic-Con reporter on Facebook, and the Gory Gazette Tumblr all throughout the event! • An exclusive Comic-Con doll giveaway contest will materialize soon – so keep your eyes open and be ready to pounce! • Scary-cool new doll reveals will be unearthed in the Monster High boothSDCCI MH program at Facebook 2013 San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 will be held from July 18 to July 21. References Category:Events Category:San Diego Comic-Con International